vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikki Ashby
Created By: Jay Hailey *'Appearance:' Various Vista City Games *'Full name:' Michelle "Mikki" Ashby *'Birthplace:' Vista City Ca. *'Parents:' See List of the Ashby Family for the whole seething mess. Father: Steven Ashby -- Pilot, Astronaut, Hero Mother: Jennifer Ashby -- Zen soccer mom with a gun. *'Siblings:' Spaulding Ashby -- Older Brother, Hangs with a cat girl. Arthur Ashby -- Much younger brother, talks to dogs. Betty Ashby -- Bat girl. married to Astral Flame. Donna Ashby -- The weird one.Younger/older sister Elizabeth Ashby -- born August, 2015. *'Birthdate:' 1986 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight: ' 154 lbs *'Build:' Medium athletic *'Marital status:' Anthony Allion is a serious thing. *'Description:' Mikki is fond of frilly-girly stuff combined with practical action wear. After all you never know. This translates out to good jeans and frilly blouses backed with a good bra (That hides things) A common theme she varies depending on circumstances. She has replaced over cupped bras with magical pockets that can't be taken away. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Routine Activities:' Working the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition as the main face. A list Hollyweird personality. How ever did that happen? *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' General Liberal arts, BS Criminology, MS Magical Studies, Not sure about piled higher and deeper. licensed pilot. An increasing degree of practical in the street field experience in both TV hosting and Anthropology. Mikki has added some magical training to better understand the science. *'Financial Status:' Well to do, living with Anthony. *'Group Affiliations:' Ashbys, Bureau 13, Warp Drive Project, Greyhawkens, Mikki is friends with Helenanna and Seelein. Ane History Scouts via Therilan who hangs with her Mother's gang. Anthony's Household. *'Personality:' Perky, upbeat, can do attitude. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Life has whipsawed her goals. At first becoming an agent was her goal (Over Mom's dead body) With the rapid development of circumstances she has ended up as a TV host and sparkling personality on one of the hottest shows going. She is wallowing in the know, spreading the know. Some would call her part of the know. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None *'Enemies (And Why):' Rival TV hosts, Bad Guys *'Special Abilities:' An Ashby. If that isn't a special ability I don't know what is. Currently fertility controlled. Cannot get pregnant, no periods. Lactates; a side effect of sleeping with Anthony. *'Magic Items:' +1 dagger; Amulet of Stoneskin; Ring of natural armor and resistance +8; the Bookmark of Careful Study; Mother's Ring; Amulet of Comprehend Languages & Hospitality - this protects the wearer from godly auras, and incidentally any other aura or mental effects; +5 phaser of ghosttouch and visible aura of weapon; Belt of clothing, with six pockets; lactation control rings; Hoof hose - they make you look like a Half Centaur, that are just for fun. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Youth and lack of experience. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Early stuff During the 1999 VC-Catz incident and associated complications the Leomans are housed with the Ashbys. Tween-aged Mikki and her BFFs proceed to make a mockery of national security with Seelein the Leoman girl of similar age. In 2004 the Centaur Helenanna arrived seeking help. Helenanna took Mikki under her wing and became friends during the brief week she was there. The friendship has continued via magical correspondence since. The couple of times that Helenanna has been back have been taken full advantage of as well as Mikki's visit to Greyhawke. Mikki visited El Nanth and the Builder Station after The Trial for Peoplehood along with the rest of her family as guests of Therilan. While the trip was mostly adventure free it was exciting and wonderful without bad guys. She is currently leading the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. The wild success of the program has made her a household name. She gets invitations to Hollyweird A list parties. She has hooked up with Anthony. We will see where that goes. Her hosting of the Nat Geo Greyhawke Expedition has continued. She has also added interviewing interesting people with odd viewpoints. Most notably Sabrina the Empress of Eyrie and the Lord of Hell, Mephistopheles. Top that one Barbra Walters. Category:Ashby Category:Characters Category:Allion Category:Greyhawke Category:Media